The present invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining the water level of a swimming pool in a predetermined range.
The level of fluid in a reservoir such as, for example, the level of water in a swimming pool, is subject to variations due to phenomena such as evaporations. It is desirable to maintain the level of fluid in a reservoir in a predetermined range and the maintenance of the fluid level must often be a continuous ongoing process to avoid unacceptable reductions in the fluid level. For example, the water in swimming pools is continuously subjected to evaporation, which results in a lowering of the water level of the swimming pool, and damage to pool cleaning equipment such as circulation and filtration accessories can occur if the water level drops below an acceptable range.
A number of devices have been proposed for maintaining the water level of a swimming pool in a predetermined range. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,532 to Tsolkas discloses an apparatus having an arm hingedly mounted to a base member, the arm supporting a floatation body at its free end adapted to float at the top of the water in the swimming pool. The base member is secured to the edge of the swimming pool by a plurality of adjustable screws. However, the Tsolkas apparatus is not particularly well-suited for attachment to a swimming pool edge or coping having, for example, a rounded or beveled configuration. On such swimming pool edges, it may be difficult to find proper purchase of the adjustable screws of the Tsolkas apparatus, thereby precluding the base member from being securely mounted to the edge of the swimming pool. Accordingly, the need exists for a water level maintenance apparatus which is operable with swimming pools having a wide range of edge or coping configurations.